President Robert L. Booth
President Robert Linus Booth (nicknamed "Bad Bob" Booth) is an antagonist in the 2000 AD comic strip Judge Dredd. He was the man who initiated the Atomic Wars which made the way the world of Judge Dredd is today. Biography Pre-Atomic Wars Robert L. Booth was elected Vice President under President Harvisson in 2060. During Harvisson's second term he succeeded to the presidency under the 25th Amendment and was elected President of the United States in 2068 via rigging the vote-counting computers. One of the promises he made was the 'No Foul' statutes which allow violence at sports matches as long as it is confined to the pitches. Booth then soured the already-bad international by announcing the world was living off America's back and sent the US Army to sieze foreign oil reserves. He assassinated an adviser after he opposed Booth and threatened to disband the Judges and return to trial by jury. Atomic Wars He proceeded to start the Atomic Wars as an response to international opposition, convincing himself and the American people the nuclear screens would repel retaliatory attacks. Unfortunately, the nuclear screens failed and America (and the rest of the world) was turned into a radiated wasteland with only the mega-cities not affected by the nuclear attack. The angered public would turn against Booth and supported the Judges taking over the country. Booth fled the White House with his army of supporters and took refuge in the Rocky Mountains but was captured in 2071 after the Battle of Armageddon which resulted in 100,000 Judges and Soldiers killed. Booth was sentenced by Judges Hollins Solomon (known as the 'Judgement of Solomon') and sentenced Booth to 100 years in suspended animation to give future generations a benefit of hindsight. He was sent to the deepest vault in Fort Knox. Snap, Crackle and Pop Three robots, Snap, Crackle and Pop are programmed to take care of Booth, constantly supplying him with blood to keep him alive. When Fort Knox was his by a bomb a few years later the robots, following their programming start getting their supply of blood from nearby villagers in until Dredd arrived in 2100 and stopped the vengeful villagers from killing Booth. He then sentences Booth to work in the Kentucky farm for the rest of his life. New Mutant Army Booth easily took control of the farm and mocked both Dredd's sentence and the Judgement of Solomon, rhetorically asking if it is supposed to be some kind of terrible punishment and viewing it as pathetic. He eventually became the leader of the New Mutant Army and found Chief Judge Fargo, the founder of the Judges and was in cryogenic suspension since 2070. In 2129, he then sent the Judges a ransom: one billion credits in exchange for the body of Fargo, planning to use the funds to raise an army and reconquer America and reinstate himself as president. He captured Dredd but he managed to escape and used Booth as a human shield by tying him to the escape vehicle but Booth's army, demoralized and underpaid simply shot Booth and remarked they can always elect another president. Gallery 1415587693283.png Origins Middle-East invasion.jpg Trivia *Booth's political history and vote-rigging (and the new middle initial) make him into a George W. Bush reference: another former Governor of Texas who took America to war, and was accused to vote-rigging in 2000. *The latest he could have been elected governor is 2050. Category:Pure Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cheater Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Jingoists Category:Elitist Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants